Shattered Souls
by yui-chan
Summary: Contains Yaoi and possible Lemon. A cross-over fic.


Disclaimer : We do not own or claim to own any of the Fushigi Yugi or X characters mentioned. Any and all story line references to the original work of art belongs to the creators of the anime. All copy rights and yadda yadda of these characters belong to their creators. Obi is an original character of Kaze-chan's and Kurama is an orginal character of Yui-chan's.  
  
Warning : Yaoi with possible Lemon fic.  
  
Shattered Souls  
  
By : Yui-chan and Kaze-chan  
  
Prologue  
  
Tomo stared non-chalantly into his shin. Memories of the last few months floated around in his head as he gazed at the only thing he had left of Nakago now, the image in the shin. One memory stuck out amongst all of them, the night of his death. Cackling he recalled the humorous adventure...  
  
Doing his job, doing everything Nakago wanted him to do, he had used Soi to distract that imbilsle , Tamahome, while he went off in search of the Suzaku no Miko. Soi failed miserably, he presumed it was because she wasn't all with it. In truth, she was thinking of Nakago and wishing that Nakago felt the same for her as Tamahome obviously felt for his precious Miko. He watched from his shin as Soi's power of seduction did nothing to the boy. Sighing, he knew the job was up to him and him alone. Casting out an illusion of himself and set out to finish the job that Soi had failed to do. He never expected Amiboshi, who was presumed dead, to show up and fight for the Suzaku no Miko. He didn't wish to kill a fellow Seiryu Seishi so he tortured him while trapping the Miko in an illusion. Within' minutes, Amiboshi broke free of his bind age and helped the Suzaku no Miko escape from hers. With a torrent of rage, he came at Amiboshi, ready to kill him for totally betraying them. Out of the blue, Suboshi arrived unseen from behind and killed him. Deciding to let the trick lay he made the illusion stay until after all was done and Nakago had found the shin of the Miko's world. He had hoped that Nakago would have at least shown some respect, but the baka just picked up the shin and Suboshi's weapon, kicked some dirt upon the fake him and walked off.  
  
Shaking his head free from these terrible thoughts, he took one last gaze down into the shin before throwing it against the wall of his hotel room, vowing to seek his revenge one way or another. After all, he knew from current gossip that the General was no longer alive, having been killed by that weak, little Tamahome. "And to think...I thought you were stronger than I, but it seems I was wrong," he muttered bitterly as staring down at the little pieces of the shattered shell that had landed on the floor. "It seems I am going to have to finish the job that you started, ohh, but believe me, my beloved, I will succeed. Unlike you!"  
  
Tomo went into the washroom and gazed at his face, "I suppose I can't be artistic anymore, there is always a chance that that moron, Amiboshi will recognize me if I do. So I will just have to deal with this." Sighing he slipped into his clothes and opened the door of his room. "Get ready, Suzaku no Miko....I'm coming," he muttered as he stepped out the door.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................................  
  
Obi rolled to his right; trying to get comfortable on his slab he called a bed. Groaning to himself he sat up, "Damn it, forget it. It's useless to try to sleep on this piece of shit." Slowly he got to his feet and looked around the little apartment he called home. "More like a shack," he thought aloud as he pulled on his black jeans and walked over to the fridge. Opening the door to the fridge, he grabbed the last can of beer. "Kuso!" He yelled as he tossed the can across the tiny room. "Can't even have a boost of energy for the day," he muttered as the empty can clanged metallically against the floor.  
  
Moments later he emerged from the apartment out onto the streets, fully clothed and still appearing as pissed as ever. "Another day another dollar," he complained as he walked down the street towards the commons to work.  
  
Living on this miserable planet all his life had turned him bitter. The only thing he looked forward to everyday was his nights. Nights when he could be who he truly was without hiding it. Revealing himself to his mate and pleasuring him. Unfortunately he wasn't really in love with Kurama, though he wished he were. Kurama loved him dearly and treated him as if he was someone special. Obi liked this about him, but in for some reason, could not force himself to love him no matter how hard he attempted to sway his heart. Kurama knew this and yet still stayed with him. Obi didn't know why, but he did. After all, it wasn't as if Obi treated Kurama just the same as he treated everyone else, like shit. He couldn't help it, he hated people and taking his frustrations out on Kurama at the end of the day brought him to a level of excitement that he didn't think possible for the normal pittance of jerks that went home everyday to their wives.  
  
Reaching the commons, Obi sighed and shook his wet bangs from his hair, silently wondering why it always had to rain here, why they just couldn't have one sunny day mixed in with the millions of dreary ones. Entering the docking area he took of his black, leather trench coat and hung it on a nearby nail while plucking a white apron from the nail next to it. Quickly he put on the apron and tied the strings around his waist. Turning, he headed further down the dock, ready to begin another day of hard work.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Kurama sat on the floor of his house. Well, actually it was his mother's house but since she had long ran off with some bum from the local tavern, it had become his. Picking up the nail clippers, he went back to cutting his toe nails and snickered. For the first time in his life, he was happy. Everything seemed to be falling right into place for him. Sure, his mother had left him with a lot, money, a home, a vehicle, and servants. Who ever need any more? Surely no one but him would be greedy enough to want more than that of which he had. But was it so much to ask for love? He didn't believe it was but perhaps he was wrong. Having finally found whom he considered his soul mate, he wondered why Obi didn't love him in return. His mind reeled back to the day he had met Obi…  
  
It was a dark, rainy (as usual) night and he was walking to the docks to clear his mind and maybe take a quick dip. He figured since it was about 3 in the morning that no one would be around and he might even be able to swim naked if he felt like it. But the first thing he had to do was stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend. He loved her. He was sure of that. They were made for each other, or so he believed. But, yet, she had left him for his best friend. A tear swept down his pale cheek. Yes, he hadn't been eating well for the last few days and it was starting to show. His blonde hair whipped around his face from the blustery wind. Why? That was all he had wanted to know. Was he not meant to be happy? First his mother and now his girlfriend. When had he fucked up bad enough to deserve such a wretch of pain in his heart? Sighing he walked down the dock, knowing that tonight would be different from his usual walks along the dock, for tonight, he wouldn't be returning. Tonight he planned on swimming as far away as he could get and letting the waves take him from there.  
  
Upon reaching the end of the dock, he began to strip off his already soaked clothes. First he removed his white tank top, the tanning lines revealing themselves in the dim moonlight. He had been working for a neighboring gardening company on one of the other planets for the past month and it really showed. His skin was tanned, his muscles toned, and his build had nicely improved. Still, he wondered what had gone wrong with Sakie, his ex girlfriend. Surely, he should have been enough for her, he thought as he pried off his wet jeans, setting them next to his black middle-laced boots. Before jumping in, he dipped his toe in to test the temperature of the water, since he didn't want to catch a cold and die that way before the sea got to him. Just as he turned around to do a running jump in something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He just stood there; staring in awe at the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. It seemed the man was gazing his way as well. Kurama didn't even move to put his clothes back on. He couldn't. He was frozen there, just gapping at this delicious morsel that was coming his way. Locking eyes with the man, they both smiled briefly…their eyes never leaving the other ones…  
  
"Itai!!!!!" Kurama screamed as he looked down at his foot and seeing that he had cut a corner of his skin off of his toe. "Damnit, serves me right for letting my mind wonder when I'm doing one of the simplest things in the universe." He hopped up on his un-harmed foot and hobbled over to his bathroom. Grabbing a bandage from the medicine cabinet. Pausing for a moment, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror and smirked to himself, shaking his head. "Why would he love you? You're nothing but a klutzy nerd," he mumbled, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before sitting back down and bandaging his toe. After getting his toe to stop bleeding, he laid back on the couch and picked up the phone. He knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done before in his life, but he also knew that if he didn't do it then he would regret it forever. Thinking about everything he had to say, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before punching in her number. 


End file.
